


Сближение

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Out of Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, it's a trap, not sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: У них не было причин оставаться наедине.





	Сближение

У них не было причин оставаться наедине и уж тем более не было причин заводить праздные разговоры — о семье, о погоде, о домашних питомцах, которых, впрочем, никто и не имел. У них не было причин сближаться столь сильно, что тонкий аромат сигарет и пепла щекотал ноздри, а кожа касалась горячей кожи.

Пальцы Вергилия скользили по выступающим венам, очерчивали россыпь веснушек на скулах, плечах и ключицах, оглаживали темные ареолы сосков, спускались ниже — и ему позволяли, жадным стоном отвечали на хрупкую ласку, стремительными касаниями — на каждый украденный поцелуй. Губы Вергилия ощущались мягким летним ветром, руки — жарким лесным пожаром, и Нико терялась в этом болезненно-нежном контрасте.

Холод улыбки и пламя слов, взвивающееся под кожей; боль от укусов и сладость томительных движений — Вергилий сдерживал алчность демона, опасаясь навредить, и Нико принимала его с благодарностью.

Копна густых волос вороньим крылом раскинулась на смятой постели, и Вергилий касался жестких прядей почти с благоговением. Нико всматривалась в его красивое печальное лицо, ослабшей рукой очерчивала трогательный надлом бровей и почти забывала, _кто_ сейчас перед нею; кем пару лет назад был этот дикий зверь, притворяющийся ручным котенком.

Серебро смешалось с черным, рождая причудливые полутона, и Нико прижалась к Вергилию ближе.

Так близко, как только могла.


End file.
